world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012614-roundonefight
01:48:36 CGT: ~Ryʃpor walkʃ back into the elevator and pvʃheʃ the bvtton for hiʃ floor. Once they reach it, he grabʃ Baliʃh'ʃ collar and dragʃ him into hiʃ room, laying him proʃtrate on the floor, before ʃlapping him rovghly. "Wake vp."~ 01:49:04 CCT: Balish opens an eye and projectile vomits. 01:50:55 CSO: ((you dodge)) 01:51:00 CGT: ((coolio)) 01:51:03 CSO: ((your recuperacoon does not)) 01:51:10 CGT: ((hahahaaa)) 01:51:41 CCT: Balish coughs, sputtering a few more gobulates off his lips and offering a weak whine. 01:51:49 CGT: ~Ryʃpor coolly ʃideʃtepʃ the vomit, noting with diʃappointment the ʃtate of hiʃ recvperacoon, and lookʃ coldly back down at Baliʃh. "Are yov qvite DONE?"~ 01:52:57 CCT: He curls in a ball, whimpering. 01:54:08 CGT: ~"I'll take that aʃ a yeʃ, then." He kickʃ Baliʃh. 'Oh, ʃtop whining, yov TWO-TIMER. Yov can't poʃʃibly debaʃe yovrʃelf any fvrther, ʃo there'ʃ nothing to worry abovt."~ 01:55:18 CCT: His breath escapes from his lips in a steady stream filling the room up with a soft "sssssssssssssssss..." 01:56:11 CGT: ~"Oh, are yov trying to ʃay yov're ʃorry? ʃpeak vp, yov MIʃERABLE OAF."~ 01:58:39 CCT: "ssssssssSSSTOPTHESCREAMING" Balish's eyes flash open, shining a brilliant purple which seems to cast a pool of light. He bares his teeth, staring off into nothingness as his body begins to seize. 01:59:50 CGT: ~Ryʃpor backʃ away hvrriedly, concerned deʃpite himʃelf. He lookʃ back and forth between the door and the ʃeizing Baliʃh, before ʃimply yelling for aʃʃiʃtance at the top of hiʃ lvngʃ.~ 02:01:25 CTC: Meouet's ears perk at the noises outside... somewhere outside her room. She opens the door a crack, no, completely and follows the cries for help. 02:03:57 CGT: ~Ryʃpor'ʃ earfinʃ perk vp at the ʃovnd of footʃtepʃ drawing nearer. He qvickly pokeʃ hiʃ head ovt the door to ʃee who it iʃ.~ 02:04:01 CCT: Balish stop in all at a moment, clamping his hands over his ear while his mouth works in a wordless scream. 02:05:44 CTC: Meouet sees Ryspor? and stops very slightly, but then continues to move forward. "Was someone in trouble? This is supposed to be a safe space..." 02:06:23 CGT: ~"MEOVET OH THANK GOODNEʃʃ COME QVICK BALIʃH Iʃ EXPERIENCING CHVCKLEVOODOOʃ IN FVLL FORCE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO"~ 02:09:07 CCT: He trembles a few more times, more purple and violet tinged liquid flowing out of his lips. 02:09:32 CTC: Meouet's eyes become wide. She hesistates a moment... "I'll... come in then..." some nervousness apparent in her speech. Meouet moves to enter the room. 02:10:22 CSO: Meouet, on the floor you'll find Balish having a freakout in a puddle of his own vomit, some of which has gotten on Ryspor's recuperacoon. 02:11:07 CGT: ~Ryʃpor nervovʃly dvckʃ back inʃide, and danceʃ arovnd on hiʃ toeʃ. "I don't know what one iʃ ʃvppoʃed to DO in thiʃ ʃitvation I mean I don't have anything to reʃtrain him with and I don't know yov're a ʃeer of Rage can't yov do ʃOMETHING abovt thiʃ?"~ 02:11:34 CCT: "G-g-get out, get out, get OUT, GET OUT, GETOUT GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT." Balish curls in a tighter ball, blood smearing across his cheek. 02:11:40 CTC: Meouet is wearing a fairly disgusted expression, but quickly wipes the slate clean again. She makes an attempt to use her rage powers to find how the chucklevoodoos are affecting Balish. 02:14:07 CSO: Meouet, you notice that Balish seems to be of two minds on a lot of things. He seems to feel both Anger and Frustration towards Ryspor, Both Anger and Apathy towards you, and Fear and Triumph in general. 02:14:45 CGT: ~"What did yov find what did yov find can we fix it ʃhovld I knock him vnconʃciovʃ again"~ 02:15:48 CTC: "Would knocking him unconscious unify his thoughts?" 02:16:38 CGT: ~"I don't KNOWWWWW AGH WE NEED ʃOMEONE MORE EXPERIENCED WITH HIM"~ 02:16:57 CGT: ~Ryʃpor frantically rvʃheʃ to hiʃ hvʃktop and peʃterʃ Libby.~ 02:17:21 CTC: Meouet attempts to remember if she's read anything or heard anything about chucklevoodoos and the diffusion of them. 02:19:31 CTC: Meouet sits down next to Balish... maybe not her best decision, but she's not entirely sure how chucklevoodoos work. Perhaps attempting to soothe him will bring him back to a state more... himself... 02:19:59 CSO: You hear the elevator begin to descend. 02:20:15 CCT: Is Balish being touched? 02:20:34 CTC: Her hand is hovering... no contact. 02:20:45 CTC: Yet... 02:22:30 CSO: The Elevator is now rising towards your floor. 02:23:10 CGT: ~Ryʃpor iʃ attempting to take deep, calming breathʃ. It'ʃ not working very well.~ 02:23:30 CTC: Meouet pats Balish's hair... pets? Something. To soothe him. 02:24:39 CCT: Balish makes a choking noise, spinning around, fangs bared. "Do NOT TOUCH ME DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH FUCKINGFUCKTOUCHFUCK" His speach trails off into a babble of curses. 02:25:13 CGT: ~Ryʃpor grabʃ Meovet and yankʃ her back inʃtinctively.~ 02:25:51 CSO: You hear a soft ping down the hallway. 02:26:05 CTC: Meouet tries to figure out which "mind" dislikes the touch? 02:26:59 CSO: Meouet it is too muddled for you to tell. 02:27:33 CTC: She looks up at Ryspor. "Not the best experiment..." 02:27:40 CTC: "sorry." 02:27:51 CSO: Though you pick up on another person coming down the hall, and they are an oppressive mess of anger, resentment, and love at the moment. 02:28:04 CGT: ~"DO YOV REALLY THINK ʃO AHAHAHAHAHA NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE JVʃT DON'T DO THAT AGAIN" Ryʃpor twitcheʃ a little.~ 02:28:06 CSO: A moment later there's a soft knock on Ryspor's door. 02:28:24 CGT: ~"COME IN QVICKLY PLEAʃE ʃORRY AGAIN"~ 02:28:33 CCT: His words are cut off by a mess of blood, this time almost pure purple without any more stains of violet, spilling out into a large puddle. 02:28:34 CTC: "Are you well Ryspo-" 02:28:47 CTC: "Has he done this before? 02:28:49 CTC: " 02:29:20 CSO: The door opens and Libby steps in, her bandages soaked with tears and blood. "Balish, what are you doing?" 02:30:37 CCT: Apparently Balish is "cough cough sputter cough" 02:30:41 CTC: Meouet doesn't recall Libby being in this condition before. 02:31:33 CSO: Libby steps through the pile of violet and purple vomit, ignoring as it gets on her bare feet. She kneels down and puts her hand on his face. "Balish." 02:32:23 CCT: His mouth opens, letting out a desperate wheeze and splattering blood on her features. 02:35:24 CSO: She doesn't flinch, just keeps her mouth set in a hard line. "Ryspor, Meouet, I'm sorry that my partner has caused a disturbance here. I will send Erzedbet to clean it up. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable in the Library until that time." 02:35:50 CSO: Libby slides one arm under Balish's shoulders, and the other under his knees, lifting him easily from the ground. 02:36:23 CGT: ~Ryʃpor practically ʃhoveʃ Meovet ovt the door, yelling "I'M ʃO ʃORRY AGAIN LIBBY I REALIZE HE'ʃ THE LAʃT PERʃON YOV WANT TO ʃEE RIGHT NOW BVT I JVʃT DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO"~ 02:37:14 CCT: Balish's head lulls backwards, eyes dulling in the air, rolling back and forth. They settle on Meouet's face, and his mouth twists slightly. 02:37:30 CSO: Libby attempts to shift Balish into a more comfortable position, but fails, having to leave him folded practically in half due to her smaller stature. "Ryspor. We will speak later. I distinctly remember telling you NOT to hurt him." 02:39:14 CTC: "..." She's in a mess of awkwardness right now. She hadn't planned on any of this... "Oracle... if... you are feeling well enough later, I have questions for you." 02:39:59 CGT: ~Ryʃpor ʃtopʃ. "I DIDN'T hvrt him, thovgh. He...he jvʃt WOKE VP AND ʃTARTED ʃCREAMING."~ 02:40:11 CSO: "You might as well ask while we walk." She heads out the door, banging Balish's head on the doorframe as she heads out, leaving a trail of purple footprints down the hall. 02:40:43 CCT: Blood drips down his face, running in rivlets down around his nose. As his weight shifts, his eyes follow Meouet. 02:40:44 CTC: "Is this common? And... if so, are you aware of a way to suppress it? I could certainly try to collect something useful if possible." 02:45:15 CSO: "I don't know. I've never seen him do this before." 02:45:42 CCT: Balish shifts in Libby's grasp, to better line his vision with Meouet's features. His mouth works, words far too soft to hear. 02:46:25 CTC: "If you want to elicit a response from me, you'll need to speak up." 02:51:53 CCT: His mouth flaps again, a harsh whisper echoing out. "I FUCKING SEE you too..." 02:53:37 CTC: "So you have eyes... " Meouet is trying not to let this get to her, but the fact that she knows little to nothing about chucklevoodoos has lead her to believe he's just insane. 02:53:44 CSO: "Balish, you are in so much trouble right now I cannot articulate it. I am putting you to bed." Her voice is harsh. 02:54:02 CSO: Libby nods to Meouet. "Can you please call the elevator?" 02:54:24 CCT: "So does HE" He finishes, seeming to not hear Libby. 02:55:10 CTC: She presses the button for Libby, but holds the button in on hearing the last words from Balish's mouth. 02:56:31 CGT: ~"...Ah, which, which 'he' wovld we be referring to, exactly?" Ryʃpor ʃmileʃ nervovʃly.~ 02:56:39 CSO: The elevator arrives with a soft ping, and libby enters. "Press the 'L' key, please?" 02:57:23 CCT: Balish blinks, begining to struggle in her grasp. 02:57:26 CTC: Meouet complies, pressing the "L" key, then folding her arms across her chest and looking at Balish, then Ryspor. 02:58:10 CSO: Libby locks her arms around him like a vice. "You're not going anywhere. Not after that indiscretion with your sprite." 02:59:22 CCT: He struggles, turning a deep grey hue, truning to push away 02:59:37 CSO: "Balish don't make me use the black stim." 02:59:59 CSO: The elevator arrives at the Library, doors opening with another ping. 03:00:41 CCT: His mouth opens up, unleashing another torrent of purple mess, body moving to direct it away from the gathered crowd, and slumping right afterward. 03:01:09 CGT: ~Ryʃpor flincheʃ away from it, 'eep'ing a little.~ 03:02:09 CTC: Meouet scoffs as subtly as possible. 03:02:30 CSO: Libby shakes her head, heading for her bedroom with Balish. 03:03:36 CCT: Balish looks like a deflated baloon that was jumped on a street corner. 03:05:17 CGT: ~Ryʃpor ʃlowly relaxeʃ, and glvmly walkʃ to the library, towing Meovet behind him.~ 03:05:27 CSO: "Ryspor, Meouet, thank you for attempting to help him. I am taking him to bed now. I will contact you later." She heads into the bedroom and kicks the door shut behind her firmly.